Ash vs Hunter J: For the Last Time
by Bowser Blanchette
Summary: After the failed attempt to get Regigigas, Hunter J decides to go after the Sinnoh Gym Leaders Pokémon! Ash steps in as he and his new allies try to stop J...for the last time. Can he finally put an end to her reign of terror? Detail summary inside.


Bowser Blanchette and Final Destination Studios Presents

Ash Ketchum in

Ash vs Hunter J: For the Last Time

**All characters, except OCs (I'm accepting) belong to their respective owners.**

**

* * *

Summary: **Hunter J continues her reign to steal other people's Pokémon and sell them to the Black Market. Now, after the failed attempt to get Regigigas, Hunter J decides to go after the Sinnoh Gym Leaders Pokémon! Ash steps in as he and his new allies try to stop J...for the last time. Can he finally put an end to her reign of terror? Or will a new ally of J's hinder his progress?

* * *

Chapter-1: Spark the Fire

Pokémon Hunters are people who capture Wild Pokémon, sometimes many of the same species at a time, to sell for profit. They tend to be far more dangerous as they have absolutely had no qualms about having their Pokémon attack humans directly or using weapons to attack their prey.

Officer Jenny and the police force were seeking many hunters. The police have been successful in arresting a few of them.

One prime suspect that Officer Jenny is searching for is Hunter J, who is currently on the loose in the Sinnoh Region. She, along with her henchmen, was stealing Pokémon on behalf of her clients. She had many gadgets at her disposal to search for and capture the target Pokémon, whether it was wild or belonged to another trainer.

However...

...There was one group that would literally stand in her way...

...The Pokémon Rangers.

* * *

The Pokémon Rangers kept their eyes on areas and the local Pokémon there. There were places that were restricted and have to be protected from poachers. They not only protected the area they watch, but to protect the Pokémon there as well.

Kellyn, a Top Ranger, had experienced poachers himself. He remembered Hunter J capturing the Riolu that knew Aura Sphere. With the help of Ash Ketchum, a Trainer from Pallet Town, they were able to rescue Riolu and returned it to its rightful owner.

Afterwards, Ash and Kellyn parted ways and the Top Ranger decided to report on the events that had happened.

Soon, Kellyn would soon learn about something that he was not even prepared for.

* * *

**Two and a half months later-Solaceon Town**

* * *

"Sir, I have located the target!" said a slim male as he looked on his communicator.

The woman on the screen nodded her approval to capture the target. The man got up was heading out to acquire the target at the Solaceon Daycare.

* * *

Angie was taking care of a Trainer's Seedot as she gave it food. The Acorn Pokémon happily ate the contents of its food bowl and happily began to hop up and down.

"You sure are full energy aren't you?" She asked Seedot.

The Grass-Type Pokémon smiled as it hopped to a nearby tree and stuck itself to it.

Angie smiled as she walked back to the house. It had been two and a half months since Ash and his friends came to visit. They had their hands full when she had evolved a Trainer's Lickitung into Lickilicky, trying to keep it a secret from her parents. Even though her parents were upset about it, the Trainer was happy that Lickilicky evolved.

She sighed, hoping that something like that would not happen again.

Shinx, Angie's Pokémon, came up to her and nuzzled her leg.

"Hey, Shinx!" Angie said happily, as she picked up the Electric-Type Pokémon.

She petted Shinx as she went inside with Shinx following her. She made Shinx its lunch as Angie placed the bowl on the floor next to Shinx. Angie looked up at the time. Her parents were coming back at 1 o'clock, in less than an hour. After she and Shinx ate, they went out to feed the other Pokémon. She looked towards the east and noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

She saw a slim male with flowing blonde hair and a black mask covering the upper half of his face. His all-black outfit is customized with shoulder pads, knee-high boots. The man smiled as Angie watched him.

She watched as the man approached the daycare, along with a few other men that were with him.

"Who are you people?" Angie demanded.

The man smirked, pointing at Angie's Shinx, "We are here for that Shinx."

Angie's eyes widen, "What did you say?"

"Silly girl, maybe you didn't hear what I said. That Shinx belongs to us."

Angie grabbed her Shinx as her Pokémon glare at the man.

"Shinx is my friend, I won't let you creeps take him!"

("That's right!") The Flash Pokémon agreed with its owner.

The man sighed, "As you wish, but let me give you a warning..." he reached behind and pulled out a Poké Ball, "...Hunter J always gets what she wants."

"Hunter J? You're Pokémon Hunters!" Angie declared.

"It would seem that we are famous wherever we go," the man taunted.

Angie growled, still holding on to her Shinx.

"All the more reason not to let you take Shinx!" Angie shouted.

"Very well, if you won't hand Shinx over to me...I'll just have to take it by force!" the man threw his Poké Ball, "Drapion, surface!"

The Poké Ball opened and it revealed the large, purple, Scorpion-like Pokémon. Drapion stared at Angie and Shinx.

"So, are you still going to defy us?" the man asked.

"No, we'll fight you! I'll never lose to someone like you!" Angie said, as Shinx got ready to battle.

The man smiled, "You are brave to challenge me. But, do not worry; we won't hurt you...a lot. Drapion, get that girl and her Shinx."

Drapion grunted as it began to advance towards Angie and her Shinx.

* * *

Chapter-1: END


End file.
